gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer was featured in the season two episode Never Been Kissed. It is a mash-up song, sung by the New Directions Girls. Lyrics Mercedes and the Girls: Start me up Start me up Rachel: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh so tough. Tina: Oh we gotta Tina and Brittany: Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We're halfway there Santana: ''' Oooh Livin' on a prayer '''Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We'll make it – I swear Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: If you start me up Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got I can’t compete with the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'll make a grown man cry I'll make a grown man give it a shot Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We're halfway there Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We'll make it – I swear Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer (instrumental break) Tina: Oh we gotta Tina and Brittany: '''Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) '''Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got We're halfway there (Mercedes: We're halfway there) Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: make it I swear ) Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (If you start me up i' ll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer We're halfway there '''Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) '''Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We' re almost there We' re livin' on a prayer Rachel and the Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes, Rachel, and the Girls':' You got to start me up Gallery 001paq5b.png Glee 118.jpg glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg livin in a prayer.png never been kisses-9.jpg S2E6_Start_me_Up_Livin_on_a_Prayer.jpg Santana-startmeup.png Start Me Up - Livin on a Prayer.jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09 (1).jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09767677.jpg tumblr_lbnnjdtqWp1qac3bzo1_500.png Trivia *This is the second year in a row in which a Bon Jovi song was used during the Mashup competition. The boys used It's My Life, the previous year, in their mashup. *The Mashup Competition was to do songs from singers of the opposite sex, and the girls did just that. Charts Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions girls